Algo más
by Modernity
Summary: Lo que Mick no se esperaba era que, tras casi cien años, Josef todavía pudiera sorprenderle.


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de Moonlight no me pertenecen. Todo esto se hace sin ningún fin lucrativo, tan sólo con la sana intención de entretener a los lectores.

Bueno, llego con un fic de Moonlight recién salido del horno. La verdad es que he intentado por todos los medios meter algo de romance entre estos dos, pero me ha sido imposible. Así que este es el resultado: un intento fallido de romance y una historia entretenida para pasar el rato.

Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis de la lectura.

* * *

**ALGO MÁS**

Un halo de vaho blanquecino escapó del congelador al abrirse. Una silueta se incorporó, entre la oscuridad de la sala. Mick St. Jones no parecía alterarse por el frío glacial que desprendía su lecho. Realmente, el frío le sentaba bien.

No tardó en desplazarse hasta el armario donde guardaba su bebida preferida. Aunque cabe añadir que tampoco disfrutaba de mucha variedad.

Mientras vertía la sangre en una copa, pensó en Josef. Su mejor amigo odiaba la sangre "embasada". Prefería, ¿Cómo lo decía él? Beberla de sus fresquitos. Sí. A Mick no le molestaba en absoluto, aunque claro, con los años todo el mundo se hace una imagen permanente de las personas. En particular, las cercanas a ti.

Por eso le extrañó tanto que al llegar a casa de Josef este estuviera tomando su alimento de un vaso. Por supuesto era un vaso caro, de coleccionista. Bah, detalles nimios.

Mick sonrió burlonamente y no ocultó su sorpresa:

— ¿Qué haces Josef? ¿Se te han acabado los fresquitos?

La cara de desagrado fue diferente a la que tenía mientras bebía aquella "sangre para vegetarianos", como la denominaba hábilmente. Fue una expresión como de querer matar a alguien. Y Mick, aunque conocía muy bien a su amigo, no se dejó intimidar y se sentó a su lado.

—Quería probar que se siente al beber esta porquería.

— ¿Y qué tal? —Preguntó el detective, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Cuando terminó el último sorbo, contestó.

—Horrible. —Mick soltó una carcajada. — ¿Podrías disfrutar menos con esto? —Añadió el más mayor, con el ceño fruncido.

Mick alzó las manos, en señal de paz. La curiosidad que le invadía por las acciones de Josef era tan grande que no sabía cómo había podido mantenerla encerrada mientras hablaba. Quizás, pensó, una de las habilidades de ser detective.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene estas repentinas ganas de volverte "vegetariano"?

Josef dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de cristal que había frente a ellos y miró por la ventana, al tiempo que respondía:

—Creo que me ha entrado algo de nostalgia. En mis principios no bebía sangre de humanos. —Mick alzó una ceja, curioso. — Mi sire era uno de esos "hippies" de hace cuatrocientos años. Si se puede llamar así a los vampiros que creían que no era correcto alimentarse de humanos, claro.

— ¿De qué te alimentabas, entonces?

¿Eso había sido un sonrojo? Sí, lo había sido. Mick tenía una vista perfecta y lo había percibido con claridad. Al mujeriego, adinerado y —casi— sin conciencia Josef Konstan se le habían saltado los colores. El detective no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente.

— ¿Te has ruborizado? —Preguntó, con voz más aguda de lo normal. — ¡Te has ruborizado!

Josef se levantó del sofá bruscamente, casi llevándose por delante la mesita de caro cristal. Se giró hacia Mick justo cuando llegó al refrigerador.

— ¡Esto es vergonzoso! ¡No tengo derecho a ser humillado de esta forma! —Se quejó, enérgicamente.

—Si has sido tú quien ha empezado esta historia. —Opinó Mick, divertido.

Josef frunció los labios.

— ¡Se acabó! —Concluyó. — Hablemos de otra cosa.

Pero era evidente que el tema no podía zanjarse de esa manera, por las buenas. La curiosidad de Mick había crecido considerablemente y no por nada era merecedor del título de detective. Sonsacar cosas a criminales era tarea sencilla para él. Aunque el que Josef no fuera un criminal —al menos no reconocido legalmente— y fuera vampiro hacían las cosas más difíciles.

—Vamos, Josef. No puedes pretender que me quede con la intriga de saber que bebías en tus tiempos mozos.

—En mis principios. —Corrigió él, con voz molesta. — Y no, no lo voy a decir. Es abochornante. Yo, ¡Yo! ¿Cómo pude? Maldito Rice... —Murmulló por lo bajo.

Mick sonrió ligeramente

—¿Era tu sire?

Josef asintió y se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina. Su amigo tomó asiento delante de él, dispuesto a proseguir con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Y si no bebías sangre de humanos, qué bebías? —Insistió de nuevo. Sus dotes detectivescas le habían abandonado.

—No hablaré del tema. Es demasiado bochornoso.

—Sabes que lo acabaré averiguando. —Canturreó Mick, disfrutando de la situación.

Josef sonrió.

—Por desgracia lo sé. Te conozco demasiado Mick.

El detective se acomodó en aquellas imposibles sillas de porte moderno que Josef había encargado por catálogo a Europa.

— ¿Eso crees? Yo soy el detective. Soy el que conoce mejor a las personas. —Bromeó.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. No te compares con un vampiro que tiene casi medio milenio de experiencia. —Le reprendió su amigo, desfrunciendo ya el ceño.

Era en esos momentos cuando estaba con Josef, debatiendo sobre cualquier nimio detalle, en los Mick se sentía como un chiquillo de tan solo quince años. Y amaba a Beth, claro que sí. Pero también sabía que Josef era algo más que un amigo. Era la persona que le recordaba, día tras día, que su existencia no era tan abominable como él pensaba. Y, aunque Mick jamás lo reconocería ante nadie, sabía que Josef era como un modelo para él. Alguien a quien seguir. Y no eran tan solo las buenas virtudes, sino también las malas, lo que le hacían ser único. Porque él era Josef Konstan, su amigo, su compañero, su todo. Siempre lo había sido. Y, por supuesto, deseaba que así fuera por muchos siglos más.

* * *

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o comentario es bien recibido.


End file.
